SuperCorp A Devastating Love Story Chapter 2 What the Hell
by SuperCorp24
Summary: Lena gets vulnerable with Kara..
1. SuperCorp

Kara Danvers was a kind, young soul. It's been 2 years since Ms.Grant left to figure out her life. All Kara needed to do was figure out her's. When Kara walked in Catco she saw one of her friends and co-worker James talking to a familiar faced beautiful woman.

* * *

Kara was confused. She wondered why Lena Luthor of all people would be in the main office. Kara casually walked to her desk, Lena unaware of her presence. She set her stuff down and walked in the office. "Good morning Ms.Luthor how can we be of service to you today? Kara said wondering. "Good morning and please call me Lena. Uhhhh I'm your new boss" Lena said smiling. Kara looking even more confused caught James' attention. "Lena here bought Catco" James says awkwardly.. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name". Lena protests. "Oh uh Kara. Kara Danvers" looking pleased. "What's your job here"? Lena asks. "I'm a reporter.

* * *

All day Kara sat at her desk thinking what Lena's plan was and why she bought Catco. Lena never had a interest in media mostly because of her evil brother Lex Luthor. Kara often found herself smiling and staring at Lena when she wasn't looking. And when Kara wasn't looking, Lena would find herself biting her lip whilst staring at _her. _Before the end of the day when Kara was getting ready to leave she, Lena called her in her office. Kara walked the office a little nervously heart beating out of control. Sweat dripped from her head. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe she was in trouble? When Kara walked in the office Lena immediately said "Please sit down we have to talk." Kara slowly sat down. Looking up to make sure the door was closed Lena looked seriously at Kara saying "I know your secret. I know your Supergirl."

* * *


	2. What the hell

**Kara sat there in a daze. She started to blabber but nothing understandable came out. "What the HELL Lena. You have no idea what the fuck your talking about.You dont know a damn thing about me". Lena slowly stood up walked over to Kara with caution unaware if she would react any worse than before. Lena only a few inches away from Kara put up her hands as if she was surrendering and walked closer. "Kara calm down please. Your eyes are glowing. I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to let you know that I know your secret in person." Lena said cautiously. Kara frozen in place looked in those bright emerald green eyes and passed out.. "KARRRA" was the last thing she heard before** **darkness took over.**

* * *

**Kara awoke 3 hours later hyperventilating in a unfamiliar place. She wasn't in the office anymore. Where was she? Lena sitting in the corner not far away fiddled with her hands until she heard unsteady breathing. "Hey hey Kara ,calm down your okay. Your fine" Lena said. Kara immediately looked to where the voice was coming from. But her vision was blurry and she felt weak for some reason. Lena firmly said " Kara you need to calm the fuck down. Try to relax yourself and steady your breathing. You vision will return shortly, I had to give you a sedative for your uproar." ****Kara** **looked** **devasted**. **She started to cry. "Oh shit what did I do? What have I done? I'm sorry I didn't me- Lena cut her off and cupped her face. "Kara calm down you didn't do anything wrong. Ok please focus.. What do you remember? For a second Kara caught herself in the warmth of Lena's hands and tried to remember. "Uhhh ummm I was at Catco and you were there. You bought Catco. And I uh was getting ready to leave when you called me in"... Remeberence flickered across Kara's face. "Wait how do you know i'm Supergirl" Kara questioned with anxiety in her eyes. Lena let go of Kara's face and pulled up a chair. ****When she sat down Kara sat with curiosity f**

* * *

**Lena began " When my brother Lex and Superman were best friends no one could separate them besides a crisis of course. Lex would come home late at night ready for the next day. Everyday I wondered why in the hell they were obsessed with each other, why there relationship was so unusual. Well, that friendship ended when I told Superman what my brother was planning. Superman confronted Lex. Lex said that the only reason he was so interested in Superman was to figure out how to subtract powers from him and insert them in his own body.** **Lex knew it would kill him but he's a scientist he would've figured it out.. eventually. I never figured out what he was planning exactly , but when the sky turned red I figured it out. Red light can suppress your powers as well as green kryptonite. So a few months when yo- Supergirl appeared with the same biology as Superman in National City I crossed referenced** **the red light with everyone's else's DNA and yours matched besides Clarks". Lena indicated. Kara sat there amused and wide-eyed. Lena gave her a second to take it all in. When Kara didn't say anything Lena asked is she was okay but Kara still didn't say anything so when Lena got up to leave Kara grabbed Lena's hand and asked her " Why is your heart beating so fast?" Lena blushed. ****"Oh it's nothing. Women just get me flustered that's all. Especially if your a** **blonde**".


End file.
